


Dayadrishti

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because I'm incapable of writing fluff, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, I love sibling bonding fics, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Weasleys are amazing, percy is only nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: “Five-year-old sisters are the worst!” He grumbled under his breath as he plopped on his bed and reached for the old edition of Hogwarts: A History.(Or Ginny and Percy have tea parties.)
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Percy Weasley
Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Dayadrishti

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Another one completed. Am I on fire, right? Anyway, I'm going through this sibling bonding fics are the best and one thing I've noticed is the very few numbers of Ginny and Percy fic. So here is one and enjoy!

“No!” 

“This is not how you pour tea. Let me show you.”

“No!”

Percy resisted the urge to throw up his hands in exasperation. He didn’t want to behave childishly, but his sister was making things especially difficult. Ginny had the teapot upside down, claiming to pour him his 'tea' like that.

He had tried to correct her, but she had started glaring at him and shaking her head.

“Percy, you are wrong!” Ginny crossed her hands across her chest. 

“You are being rather immature. Why can’t you just admit that you’re wrong and try to do it correctly?” He felt as if his patience was going to snap if she continued this topic.

“Why don’t you play like how I play?” She lifted her chin stubbornly.

_ Snap. _

“You know what, Ginny? Maybe the reason why the others don’t play with you is because of your inability to follow what others are telling you to! You are rude, immature and so annoying that I would rather take my chances with them!”

With that, he stormed off.

“Five-year-old sisters are the worst!” He grumbled under his breath as he plopped on his bed and reached for the old edition of  _ Hogwarts: A History. _

“I won’t have to deal with her when I go to Hogwarts.” He thought that his spirits would lift at that. It didn’t.

He had already read the book too many times by now. He remembered each word from each page. The book was intoxicating, a perfect read when you’re stewing over your siblings’ inappropriate conduct. Today, however, Percy didn’t feel as if he could stomach through the Great Duel between the Hoffensteins. 

“Percy?” Mum opened the door and stood in front of him with a worried expression.

“Yes, Mother?” 

“Why is Ginny alone and crying? I specifically asked you to sit there with her. Merlin knows how much trouble she can cook up if she’s left alone.” He wished the small smile would disappear from her face.

“Well, she has proven herself to be a nuisance so I’ll refrain from engaging with her. Thank you.” 

Mum’s eyebrows raised at his bitter tone. She looked at him critically before sighing.

“Well, I can’t make you do anything. Let me go and inform Ginny that another one of her brothers would rather spend his time doing nothing rather than stay with her. Maybe exclusion from the group develops an independent streak faster. After all, within a few years, she will be left alone and you all will be galivanting across the grounds of Hogwarts. Good practice for then.” She exited the room, leaving the door wide open.

Percy’s gut lurched at the thought of his sister pouring tea in an empty cup and looking around the room for companionship. He saw her doing that for a long time before finally throwing the teapot and shattering it. No longer the young girl she was supposed to be, bitter from being excluded all the time.

He made his way towards the dining room.

Ginny was still sitting where he had left her. Her distressing sniffles reached his ears as she poured the imaginary tea in a cup in the way he had berated her about. Percy didn’t feel satisfied at this change.

“Ginny?” Her eyes snapped up. She fidgeted a bit and grabbed the misshapen stuffed rabbit named Harry close to her chest.

“Want me to pour you a cuppa?” He was already reaching for the teapot. She looked at him suspiciously while nodding her head.

He grabbed the cup and turned the teapot upside down. 

Ginny blinked. Suddenly, she let out a shrill laugh so childish that Percy felt warmth shoot inside of his heart.

“Pour one out for me too, will you?”

His sister’s beaming gaze was too bright for him to stare directly. 

As she filled up the cup, she asked him, “Where do you think are the rest?”

He shrugged. “Probably playing Quidditch.”

All was silent except the slight noise Ginny was making while stirring the imaginary tea. She kept the cup in front of him with a thump. 

“Percy?”

“Hmm?”

“One day I’m going to play Quidditch too. And I’ll invite you there before the others.”

“Can’t wait for that day. I’ll cheer to that.”


End file.
